Jinchuriki? Try Sage!
by IEvolution2330I
Summary: Jiraiya decided to train Naruto in the sage way's earlier than expected, now armed with the sage-mode Naruto will take the ninja world by storm. However Akatsuki has now come out of hiding and have started capturing Jinchuriki's, their first target is Takigakure's very own Jinchuriki Fu, Naruto isn't going to let that happen, his first mission from returning is "rescue Fu" rated M.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Back

**Jinchuriki? Try Sage**

"I'm speaking"- Speech  
**"Demon's speaking, justu names"  
**_"I'm thinking"- thinking  
__**"I'm a thinking demon, I'm thinking my justu"- Demon thoughts and justu's being thought of.  
**_Flashbacks will be done in normal writing.

**Chapter 1: I'm BACK**

_Three years... it has been three years since a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki went on a training trip with the frog senin Jiraiya, Naruto left as a boy with determination and next to no real skill... now he returns a strong, passionate and even more determined than ever. Let it be known that today... was the day The Hidden Leaf's Hero returned._

**THIS IS A LINE WITH TOADS... THAT TALK**

Jiraiya was puzzled, he was bamboozled, he was... I think you get it, he was confused, the reason why was because of Naruto and his apparent patience. Let it be forever known that Naruto Uzumaki has never been patient... hell he could barely wait three fricken' minutes for cup'a'ramen to be boiled, his lack of patience is quite concerning really... should probably get that checked out.

So when the day came for Naruto to return home, Jiraiya thought he would have to place ear-buds in his ears to ignore ecstatic screaming of joy and happiness. Instead Naruto was the picture of calmness and concentration... it scared the hell outta' him.

"_Although I should most likely expect this because of his training with the toads, I suppose it's taught Naruto patience and understanding, something I thought was impossible... gotta' hand it to gramps and ma, they sure know what they're doing" _Jiraiya smiled, his student had most defiantly grown in these three years, not only in height but in strength, speed, passion and many other things, it amazed Jiraiya and made him even more proud to have been the sensei who groomed the young boy into the teen his very eyes see today.

Hell, Naruto's fashion sense has improved dramatically, yes he still wore the orange and black jacket with the orange pants, and however he wore a red sage coat over that, sleeves reaching all the way down to his wrists. Dare he say it; Jiraiya thought his student looked cool. _"Although, he'll never hear me say it, the little bastard wouldn't let me live it down, hmm I can't really call him little can I anymore?" _ That's certainly true, the 4ft whatever Naruto that everyone used to know has been kicked outta' the world and has been replaced by a 5ft 11 teen... no man... Naruto left a child and came back... a man and Jiraiya couldn't have been more proud.

**THIS IS A LINE... WITH TOADS**

"Ne, Jiraiya-sensei, how long until we reach Konoha?" asked a curious blonde haired teen, this teen's name is none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"Not long now Naruto, maybe a couple more hours at most" replied a gray-haired senin, this sennin is obviously Jiraiya... TOAD SENNIN and super pervert.

"I wonder if Tsunade-samma will be happy to see me."

"What... off-course she'll be happy, you're practically her son in everything but name and blood, why wouldn't she miss you"

"Don't know, just trying to make some small-talk I suppose" a sigh escaped from Naruto's lips and he lazily strolled down a dirt path with his master, his eyes closed in mediation. "You know, having your eyes closed for that long could cause you to... I don't know, walk into a tree" as Jiraiya said this, his left leg reached out slightly in-front of Naruto's pathway.

"I suppose your right sensei, however" Naruto hopped over the out-stretched leg, eyes still closed "my new sage-mode makes me see, when my eyes cannot".

"I do know that brat, I am the toad sage in case you've forgotten" Jiraiya didn't need to see Naruto's face to know that he was grinning like a moron.

"Sensei, how about a race?" Naruto questioned, as Jiraiya's ears perked up slightly towards the offer "hmm, I don't know, what happens when I win" Jiraiya smugly replied.

"I'll teach you my **orike** jutsu, however, when I win you'll have to start calling me oh lord, oh master of the world, sounds fair ne?" Jiraiya didn't hear that last part; as soon as the jutsu was up for grabs he bolted towards the direction of the village.

Grinning as he felt Jiraiya's chakra signature fade slightly as he got further away, Naruto opened his eyes and his pupil changed into a sideways rectangle, what looked like green make-up covered his top half of his eye-lids and his chakra soared even higher than before.

Adopting a sprinting stance Naruto pushed off the ground, forward at a tremendous speed, kicking up dust as he ran and leaving shimmers of where he once was, he was already catching up to Jiraiya.

"YOU BETTER USE SAGE-MODE TO WIN SENSEI" Naruto shouted as he blitzed past his master.

Jiraiya grumbled about stupid brats and closed his eyes, a moment later he had entered sage-mode and he sprinted away, as fast as his pupil.

**THIS IS A LINE... WITH TOADS**

Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki two proud chunin of Konoha were bored, scratch that, they were close to falling asleep, today was guard duty and like all days it had to be them working the north gate, it was ridiculous. It really was, here were two experienced chunin just lounging away their youth and happiness by guarding a gate, granted it was a very big gate.

Both of them just wished something exciting would happen that could cheer up their day because as of now, they were about to fall asleep.

Izumo had already closed his eyes to rest and Kotetsu was just about to follow when he heard something coming towards the gate... at high speeds, peering out of his stand, he looked towards the gate, however all he saw was an orange and red blur, shoot by him saying "no sleeping on the job, Kotetsu, Izumo" and he was off, closely followed by an white blur also saying "ignore him, carry on with what you're doing" and then that blur shot off as well, heading the same way as the other one.

Izumo yawned "what the hell was that" he asked tiredly. Kotetsu smirked "the answer to our prayers" and left it at that.

**THIS IS A LINE... WITH TOADS**

"So... what must you now call me?" inquired a smug Naruto.

"Oh lord, oh master of the world... there happy you little brat" replied a thoroughly annoyed sennin.

"Yea I suppose so, it was fun that race though, and we should totally do that again sometime sensei, eh?" Jiraiya had to nod at that, it was fun... exhausting but fun all the same.

"So, kid how does it feel to be back here after three years time?" asked a curious sage of his pupil, Naruto seemed to consider this question before looking up, and he leaped up to the top of a wire-post.

Browsing the village, Naruto spotted some new adjustments towards it, for one, Tsunade seemed to have placed her face upon the Hokage monument _"heh, it seems baa-chan is quite popular around here... that's good" _that was the only massive change, the village seemed to have a paint-job but that was about it really.

"NARUTO, IS THAT YOU?" shouted a feminine voice Naruto looked down and I shit you not, saw pink hair, and the only person he knew who had pink hair was... Sakura Haruno.

Smiling, Naruto hopped down, his coat billowing in the wind as he fell.

When he reached the floor, he was eloped into a hug from his pink-haired friend "wow, Naruto it really is you, it's been so long" Sakura stated as she released Naruto and took a good look at him.

"Hi, Sakura-cha... I mean Sakura, it's been way too long since we last met" apparently, she didn't notice Naruto's slight slip of the tongue which Naruto thanked his lucky stars because of it.

"Boss, your back" said a voice from behind Sakura, Naruto peered over his friend to see three kids, that looked around 13 years of age, he instantly recognised each of them.

"Konohamoaru, Moegi, Udon, how are you three, wow, and look how big you've all gotten" as Naruto said this, Konohamaru and co. Blushed slightly from the praise.

"We're good boss, us three just have to show you all of our hard work" as Kono said this, the three pre-teens adopted a hand sign each and in a puff of smoke, reappeared as three smoking-hot women.

Naruto was just about to congratulate the three when he sensed death, and destruction coming from a certain pink-haired individual _"oh fuck, she's gonna' blow any second, better them than me I suppose" _as Sakura opened her mouth to deliver the harshest words anyone on planet Earth could, Naruto discreetly shunshined away to safety... back on-top of the electrical pole.

As Naruto watched Sakura berate the hell out of Kono and his team, Naruto let his sage-mode fade for now, Sakura didn't seem to notice his eyes or his different chakra, so he could still make a big surprise out of it.

"_Bloody hell can Sakura rant or what, I've been standing up here for what... five minutes and she still isn't finished". _Just as that thought arrived into his head, Sakura seemed to notice Naruto's disappearance because she seemed to look around in confusion.

Grinning Naruto once again, shunshined sown towards the four people and gave a perplexed face as to when they looked at him funny.

"Anyway, it certainly has been exciting meeting all of you once again, but I must dash, ya know, Hokage's to see, places to be etcetera, etcetera see ya!" and in a flash Naruto disappeared, presumably towards the Hokage's office.

As Konohamaru and his friends gushed about how cool Naruto looked Sakura was pondering about something in her brain _"since when was Naruto this polite and dare I say it... smart, wow three years can really change a fellow for the better" _Sakura smiled, her friend was back, only one member of the team was needed to re-create team-seven.

**THIS IS A LINE... WITH TOADS**

"Chuckling, Naruto opened the Hokage's office door, only to be engulfed into a huge three-way hug, consisting of Tsunade herself and her assistant Shizune, Naruto smiled as he returned the gesture. After a couple more seconds, Naruto was released and both the initiators of said hug returned to their original stations.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun" said Shizune, happiness lacing her voice.

"Good to be back Shizune-neechan" he replied

"So brat, how did your training trip go?" asked a curious Hokage, eager to drink in all the information she could.

"Well, Jiraiya-sensei should have already told you, however I'm afraid he's been enthralled by the beauty of the hot-springs, specifically the women's side" two jaws just dropped to the floor in shock.

"Since when did you know such big words, when you left here I'd be surprised if you could dress yourself correctly" Tsunade snipped, earning a frown from Naruto.

"Ha, ha, ha you're too funny Tsunade-samma, allow me to bow to your humour" sarcasm's a bitch ain't it.

"Okay brat I get your point, your smarter, good for you now, give us the deta..." at that moment a messenger bird tapped on the glass window of the office.

Almost growling Tsunade ripped open the window and removed the message tied to the bird's leg, before shooing it away and closing the window.

Tsunade sat back down and read the letter, dropping it in shock.

Safe to say, Naruto was now very worried and curious "what's up Baa-chan?" Naruto asked, slightly hoping to rile the woman up slightly.

Tsunade just gazed towards Naruto and said "Akatsuki has captured Takigakure's jinchūriki; Fu, they've asked for any assistance we can provide"

Naruto clenched his fists and looked confidently into the Hokage's eyes and said two words that proved how much the young boy had grown.

"I'm going"

**BOOM, end of chap one, ain't it grand  
So I know your all probs wondering, what the hell i'm a making a new story now of all times and the answer is easy.  
This story was requested and I said I would start it in December, It's January now so I decided to at least fulfil my promise to post the first chapter, so if your reading this BillyZhao, I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think of it.  
This is IEVOLUTION2330I SIGNING OUT  
CYA**


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue Fu!

**Jinchuriki? Try Sage**

"I'm speaking"- Speech  
**"Demon's speaking, justu names"  
**_"I'm thinking"- thinking  
__**"I'm a thinking demon, I'm thinking my justu"- Demon thoughts and justu's being thought of.  
**_Flashbacks will be done in normal writing.  
**THIS IS A LINE... WITH AUTHOR NOTES**  
**Now to answer some questions.****  
****Lightningblade49:**** yes Jiraiya can use sage mode without the toads, although I wouldn't call it perfect sage mode.  
****Bankai777: ****Obviously, that will make for fun times indeed.  
****THIS IS A LINE... WITH AUTHOR NOTES**

_**Hey, guys I was wondering is anyone wanted to see a Persona 3 story? If so, just let me know, I recently finished playing it and loved it, although I though some parts were rather anti-climatic so I was hoping to write a story, I was going to do the story after I had finished one of my already started however if anyone might want it started sooner, let me know, kk? Alright then, the disclaimer today is: FUCK THE LAW, I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY.**_

**Chapter 2: Rescue Fu!  
**_**  
**_**THIS IS A LINE...FUCKING TOADS**

Naruto was inside the Hokage's tower, Tsunade situated in her seat with Shizune standing next to her.

"Naruto, since I have reason to believe you are ready, for the duration of this mission, you will be in charge" explained Tsunade as Naruto jaw seemed to have stopped working.

Tsunade smirked despite the urgent situation "Therefore, you will have to pick two teammates to assist you in this mission, name your team and I shall gather, once gathered I will explain the exact details for this job" Naruto nodded in understanding.

He thought about the two teammates he would need for this urgent request for aid.

"I request that Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki be brought here for this mission" Naruto stated clearly and professionally.

If Tsunade was surprised she didn't show it, instead she ordered an anbu to send for the two chunin's.

Not a minute later did the two requested chunin arrive, confused and alert.

"Chunin's Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, you two have been requested the mission leader Naruto Uzumaki, for an A-rank mission involving Takigakure's Jinchuriki Fu, Akatsuki has captured her and Takigakure is asking for any aid we may send, Naruto has asked that he be sent, being a Jinchuriki himself, so it's only natural I appoint him the leader. Any questions?"

Kotetsu spoke up with "Hokage-samma, not to be rude but why are us two here?"

"You'll have to ask Naruto, the kids mind works in strange ways"

"Alright, that's enough of that. Oba-chan, do we have permission to set off?" inquired Naruto.

Tsunade groaned at the nick-name and nodded "very well, as of now, your in charge Naruto, do this village proud and rescue that Kunoichi"

"HAI" was the three replies as they shunshined out of the office leaving both Tsunade and Shizune.

Shizune smiled and looked towards her master "he's really grown, has he not Tsunade-samma, he's like Dan?" her answer was a smile from Tsunade and one tear dropping from her right eye. Yes... Defiantly like Dan.

**THIS IS A LINE... FUCKING TOADS**

Team Naruto had now just exited the gate and were travelling through the trees to reach their destination quicker.

"Eh, Naruto-san, can I ask a question?" the curious Kotetsu asked of his young team leader.

"You already did Kotetsu-san, however if it pleases you just call me Naruto, I may have matured but that doesn't mean you have to address me so"

"Ah. Very well Naruto. Now my question may seem random but why did you request both me and Izumo for this mission, I'm sure there are other more competent shinobi that you could have asked for".

"The reasons simple, I know that you two will obey my orders"

"... I don't understand" Izumo now piped in.

Naruto sighed "well you see, to many people I am a demon because of my burden, other people see me as a young and brash fool... these people are many and I couldn't risk bringing any of them, so I settled for bringing you two, both of you are dependable and capable ninja who will follow my orders and not think me a fool or demon"

Izumo and Kotetsu's eyes were wide, and as they jumped across the tree branches Izumo leaned towards his friend's ear "holy hell. That was deep, and I was about to ask if I could call Spikester" Kotetsu recoiled and glared at his grinning friend who was shrugging. Shaking his head Kotetsu slapped Izumo across his forehead "don't be stupid right now" he warned to Izumo who could only nod silently.

As this was going on Naruto was still jumping across tree branches pondering. _"Any specific reason I just started talking like an actual SAGE? Damn I guess Ma and Pa's training has really changed me... I wonder if it's for the better"._

Snapping out of his thoughts he noticed a light, a light of which they were getting closer to, Naruto smirked "Team, were are just about to leave Fire country border, stay alert and mention any disturbances, at this rate we should enter Takigakure's borders in 2 days" Izumo and Kotetsu nodded and the three kept jumping through the trees.

After a few more minutes team Naruto exited the forest and came across a pathway leading towards Takigakure's direction, Naruto was about to take off down the path when he noticed a group of people standing on it, not moving.

This perturbed Naruto and co. They decided to run up to the group and when they came closer, Naruto saw that they were of Takigakure, if the symbol they wore said anything.

"Are you the Konoha Shinobi we requested for aid?" asked what looked to be the leader of the group. And Naruto knew this man.

"Shi-Shibuki?" asked Naruto shocked to see his friend at this moment.

The now named Shibuki smiled outstretching his hand towards Naruto "Naruto, my friend it's been far too long since we last met" Naruto grinned and grabbed his friends hand with his own, shaking it vigorously.

After introductions were made Shibuki frowned slightly "Naruto, my friend. I must apologise, you see the letter I sent wasn't exactly true" Naruto frowned as well and started gathering sage chakra secretly, always come prepared as they say.

"What do you mean by "wasn't exactly true" asked Naruto suspiciously.

"Well, you see, I may have written the letter and made it seem slightly more urgent then it actually is, you see Akatsuki hasn't kidnapped Fu yet, however we have every reason to believe that they will attack very soon, Naruto... please we need you to take Fu away from here" Shibuki was spouting of all sorts of information.

"Okay, okay calm down Shibuki... Now, how can you be so sure that Akatsuki is going to attack?" inquired Naruto, worry evident upon his whisker-marked face. Throughout all this Kotetsu was keeping a very open eye upon everything that was occurring at the moment. Izumo was trying to capture a butterfly that was fluttering around him.

"Because Akatsuki has already attacked once, we barely held them off, please Naruto, come back to Takigakure and talk to Fu, convince her to leave with you" Shibuki pleaded, a little to harshly in Naruto's opinion.

Naruto nodded "very well, we will come with you, however I must ask... how has Takigakure treated its Jinchuriki?"

Shibuki's shamed look he sent his guards was all the answer Naruto needed at the minute.

"Lead the way Shibuki, we must hurry"

"Yes, yes we must, quickly this way is a short-cut"

**THIS IS A LINE... FUCKING TOADS**

Chaos.

Chaos is what greeted Naruto's team and Shibuki's entourage, absolute chaos, Takigakure was burning, citizens were screaming running from their imminent doom.

The group just stood there watching in shock until Naruto noticed a girl, no older than himself running away from two people in black cloaks with... RED CLOUDS. Naruto's rage boomed as he leapt from the ledge he was perched on, his teammates following shortly after.

**THIS IS A LINE... FUCKING TOADS**

Fu, was scared, no scratch that, she was terrified and for good reason to, people were chasing her, now normally she wouldn't have been that fazed, I mean being the Jinchuriki of the seven-tailed demon or Nanabi, whichever one suits the moment. However Fu had reason to be scared, she realised who the black and red cloaked people were. And she knew two other Jinchuriki had already been captured, and she was sure as hell wasn't going to be the third, not if she had anything to say about it.

Suddenly becoming determined Fu swung herself around and stood her ground against the men in cloaks "Leave me alone" Fu shouted. Alas the two men just walked casually towards her. Shivering in fear slightly Fu once again opened her mouth to shout/plead. When another voice appeared.

"OI, DICKHEADS IN CLOAKS SAID WHAT" screamed a voice, coming from above. Fu looked up and gasped, plummeting down to the ground was a teen no older than herself, a battle-coat billowing in the wind.

Fu looked towards the two Akatsuki members and heard one say "that kid is defiantly the one".

**CRASH**... the teen hit the ground, causing dust to fly.

Once the dust cleared Fu saw the teen, blonde spiky hair, red and orange battle-coat, sandals and that was all Fu could see from the individuals back.

The teen turned around and looked at Fu, he suddenly smiled kindly "you must be Fu, don't worry... I'm here to protect ya" Fu nodded instinctively and smiled back.

Fu suddenly gasped, here was this man, making her smile... she hadn't smiled since... since that time.

"Ah! Naruto-kun, how nice to see you, our leader thought you disappeared" spoke a cool and collected voice. Causing Naruto to growl.

**THIS IS A LINE... FUCKING TOADS**

Naruto couldn't believe it, it was Itachi-teme and sushi supreme again, damn these guys were serious for demons.

Naruto knew that without sage mode he didn't stand a Kyuubi's in hell's chance. _"Best thing I can do now is distract these two"._

Naruto closed his eyes and smirked "so what brought you and the walking talking sushi over there to Takigakure?"

"Can it brat, my sword is just begging for you chakra, and at this rate I'd have to agree"

"Easy Kisame, we will retreat, leader-samma asked for only one Jinchuriki, and if we face two, it could go badly. We don't know Naruto-kun's skills as of yet" Itachi's calm words were.

Kisame only grunted as his answer and hefted his sword upon his shoulder "you got of lucky kid, next time... I will skin you"

"And I'd be making myself some good sushi" Naruto couldn't hide the grin that crawled onto his face.

Kisame howled in rage and charged towards the 9-tailed Jinchuriki in hopes of killing the brat.

Luckily for Naruto he had been given enough time, opening his now green rectangle eyes Naruto easily side-stepped the massive blade sent swinging for him.

"Hmm, salmon or haddock, I wonder which you are" mocked Naruto as he twirled out of the blades reach.

"Tch, damn cocky brat, how are you doing that" questioned Kisame as he valiantly swung his blade in different directions hoping to smack the brat.

Kisame stabbed his bade towards Naruto, and Naruto responded by hopping onto the fish monsters blade however Naruto stopped grinning once Kisame smirked viciously.

Sensing something was amiss Naruto jumped away as soon as the spikes popped out of Kisame's bandaged blade.

Landing Naruto grimaced; he couldn't use his summons because they would cause more damage to the village... _"damn it I need to finish this now" _ Naruto started to think, as he continuously weaved In and out Of Kisame's swings.

Having enough of this Naruto adopted the **Kage-Bushin **and a poof of white smoke appeared revealing two more Naruto's.

Before Akatsuki could question anything Naruto raised his hands and created two rasengan's, one in each palm.

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly at this showing while Kisame grinned toothily.

Naruto heard a gasp behind him and could only assume that it was Fu, seeing his awesomeness.

"Ha, so you can make two rasengan's now... so what" piped Kisame to Naruto's annoyance.;

The three Naruto's ran towards Kisame, Kisame reacted with a horizontal swing, of which he caught one **Bushin **with, however the other **Bushin** had grabbed hold of the sword, holding it in place.

While that went on the real Naruto rushed towards the stuck Kisame and plunged both Rasengan's into Kisame's chest shouting "**Sage arts: RASENRENGAN" **the attack hit and sent Kisame flying past Itachi who looked un-interested.

A crash was heard as well as a splash of water, that second sound made Naruto even more alert and good reason to. Because Kisame had replaced himself with a water-clone... sneaky bastard.

"LOOK-OUT" shouted a feminine voice, obviously Fu. Thanks to the warning Naruto had enough time to duck underneath Kisame's swing that would have decapitated Naruto.

"Izumo, Kotetsu. NOW" shouted Naruto as he flung kunai at Kisame at a fast pace, each blade bouncing off Kisame's hard blade.

Izumo, appeared to Kisame's left. Kotetsu to his right both holding their respective weapons, the two friends swung their weapons with all their might, hoping catch Kisame in the middle. However Kisame grinned and leaned backwards causing his weapon to be locked between the other two weapons.

"Kuso" Naruto muttered as he signalled his team to his position. In front of Fu.

"Kisame. Enough, we leave now" Itachi's cold voice cut into the fight, causing all percipients to shiver.

Kisame grinned "fine I'm coming Itachi" giving one last look towards Naruto he turned around and caught up to Itachi, both of them fading out because of the darkness.

Izumo and Kotetsu both let out a sigh of relief at the situation and holstered their weapons.

Naruto himself turned around to Fu and extended his hand out to her, Fu tentatively reached out with her own, and grabbed Naruto's him lifting her up from the ground. Naruto grinned goofily and announced his name "the names Naruto Uzumaki, and I presume you are Fu?" Fu pulled back slightly in fear, how did they know her, were they sent here to hurt her... no... She wouldn't let them.

"St-stay away from me" Fu muttered fearfully. Naruto realised what was wrong, she has never been treated by her village well... it's only natural for her to be suspicious of him. Raising his arms in a good-will gesture Naruto motioned towards his companions who had also put away their weapons "Fu, we're here to protect you we... we now of your burden".

Now, Fu knew he wasn't lying, she just knew and she couldn't understand why. Tears escaped from her eyes as she ran into Naruto and embraced him sobbing into his coat, letting all of her pain and sadness out from being beaten to being ignored.

At that moment Naruto made a vow to himself _"I will never let harm come to this woman, I promise this to myself... she doesn't deserve this... I'll make sure she'll never have to go through this pain again" _Nodding with his mini monologue Naruto picked up the weeping Fu bridal-style and left Takigakure.

He passed Shibuki and sent a disgusted look his way, Shibuki could do nothing but lower his head in shame.

Izumo and Kotetsu didn't say anything, they couldn't, it wasn't time, and right now they needed to take Fu back to Konoha for her own good.

Before team Naruto left Takigakure for good. Izumo cleared it with Shibuki of what happened and Shibuki was understanding of Naruto's anger and agreed to allow Fu to be taken to Konoha.

Right now Naruto and co. were travelling towards Fire-country borders, Naruto still carrying a now sleeping Fu.

Naruto sighed as he closed his sage mode eyes and reopened them to reveal his furious sapphire eyes.

"Team, we will rest here for the night, we head out at sunrise" spoke Naruto softly as to not wake Fu, she needed rest.

As the camp was set up and fire made Naruto placed Fu into his tent as he was going to sleep outside tonight.

He wondered about Fu and after some debilitation Naruto came across a realisation _"me and Fu are two of the same... we both grew up with our villages hating our guts. However I made friends while I assume she did not."_

Gazing towards where he laid Fu to rest Naruto became determined. Determined to protect Fu from Akatsuki. Determined to get to know Fu. Determined to...

...Save Fu.

**YEEEEEAAAAAAA!**

**WE DONE BOO YAH!****  
Alright then, let me know what you think in the comments or message me, that simple, anyway hope you enjoyed reading the chapter.  
This is IEVOLUTION2330I signing off  
CYA.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Origins Of Fu!

**Jinchuriki? Try Sage**

"I'm speaking"- Speech  
**"Demon's speaking, justu names"  
**_"I'm thinking"- thinking  
__**"I'm a thinking demon, I'm thinking my justu"- Demon thoughts and justu's being thought of.  
**_Flashbacks will be done in normal writing.  
**THIS IS A LINE... WITH AUTHOR NOTES**  
**Now to answer some questions/respond to some comments.  
Graypdrink:** **let me ask you something. How would you feel if your village was up in flames, no one ever cared for you and now two scary looking people are after your head and you don't even know why, how would you feel? Because I would feel and act "like a wimpy little B****" as you so elegantly put it. Hence why Fu reacted in such a way, she is in no way a damsel in distress. However everyone has moments of weakness... replying to that felt way too good for some reason.  
****  
Shawn2012: ****Well now, a tough question considering no-one has any real idea as to how Fu and the Chomei/nanabi would interact, however I will assure that I will make it as believable as possible and when I do write a section about that and if it doesn't seem believable I give you the important job as to tell me to redo that section.  
Now with Naruto and Kyuubi/Kurama, since Naruto has learnt sage mode earlier and is more patient and smart (not super smart of course) I can tell you that Naruto won't put up with Kyuubi's shit. **

**Sepen banka: ****Now your question is important, "can Naruto use Rasenshuriken"? I would like to keep this a secret for spoiler reasons; however I can say that if Naruto doesn't know it YET. He will learn it quicker and earlier than in the manga/anime. However that's just if he CAN'T, he MIGHT already know it, you'll have to read on and find out!**

**I am buzzing! I got overall positive reviews for the second chapter, even though some parts were un-clear. Forgive me for those confusions; they will hopefully be un-confused with this chapter.  
ANYWAY, I HAVE BEEN TALKING FOR FAR TOO LONG, SO WITHOUT FURTHUR ADUE;**

**Chapter 3: Origin's Of Fu!**

"_**Fu! Awaken thyself!"**_

"_No! I need sleep, shut up nana-chan"_

"_**Fu, this is no time for thou to be resting, tis the time, we need to figure out where thou are... and stop with thy ridiculous name"**_

"_Only when you stop talking in that ridiculous way, anyway, why would I need to know where I am, I'm in Takigakure... right?"_

The silence that followed worried Fu.

"_Right?"_

"_**Well, you see... umm this is awkward, how do I put this?"**_

"_Put what? What happened?"_

"_**Do thou remember nothing of yesterday's misadventure?"**_

"_Misadventure? What are yu-... I- I remember, I was being chased be those men in cloaks and... and that person saved me... he saved me from them"_

"_**Fu my child, you must realise that we still don't know anything about this person, wake up now!" **_

**THIS IS A LINE WITH SHAKESPEARIEN DEMONS**

Fu, opened one of her eyes slowly, to avoid any attention she might garner, she noticed the white coloured picket roof... confirming that she was now located within a tent, who's tent it was, Fu didn't know.

"_Maybe that person who saved me put me in here?" _Fu thought to herself, trying to make any sense at this utterly bizarre situation.

"_**Maybe that is the case. Stil, it doesn't answer thy age-old question"**_

"_And prey tell. What might this question be?"_

"_**WHERE THE FUCK IS THOU?"**_

"_...have to agree with you on that one Nana-chan"_

"_**Good... now will you please... OPEN THE TENT"**_

"_Okay, okay... here we go"_

And Fu opened that tent, never realising that she just changed her whole life.

**THIS IS A LINE... THAT'S IT**

_Five minutes before Fu's awakening_

Currently our blonde haired hero was lounging around what used to be the fire that he and his team had made last night. Now that is was dawn, the fire wasn't really needed so Naruto put it out.

Naruto's head was swimming with different thoughts on how to approach the whole "Fu" situation, from what he gathered Fu had been treated even worse than him and maybe even Garra. Safe to say Naruto had his work cut out for him to be able to befriend the female Jinchuriki. And befriend her Naruto wanted to do, after what she must have gone through, the one thing that girl needed was a friend who doesn't spurn her because of her burden.

While these thoughts were in Naruto's head, Izumo and Kotetsu were speaking to each other in harsh whispers.

"No, you will not nick-name Naruto Spikster" asserted Izumo, the obvious brains out of the pair.

"Aww, why not?" complained the not so brains of the pair; Kotetsu.

"One; because it's stupid as hell and two; you're stupid as hell" answered Izumo as if that would shut his dear friend up... sadly he forgot that his friend was REALLY stubborn and thick-headed.

"But it would be so cool, I'm sure Naruto would love being called it, I mean who wouldn't?" questioned Kotetsu, seriously believing his statement.

Izumo could do nothing but groan whilst placing his palm upon his face in shame.

Unfortunately Kotetsu took that as a sign that he was right. Standing up he looked towards Naruto and opened his mouth to speak. He would of as well, if Izumo hadn't tripped him over, causing his face to introduce itself to the ground. "You idiot, can't you see that Naruto is thinking about something important right now, stop tryi-argh!" Izumo's rant was cut short considering that Kotetsu had gotten up and had placed his friend into a head-lock.

As this was going on Naruto snapped out of his thoughts to see Izumo looking about ready to perform a drop-kick on Kotetsu. However it seemed fate was on Kotetsu's side and he quickly grabbed Izumo's leg from underneath him, placing him into an ankle-lock.

Naruto vaguely heard Kotetsu say something about "who's the daddy" and he thanked the lord that no-one could see this happening right now.

And as if Kami itself decided to throw a curveball at the situation. That was the moment that Fu had decided to pop her head out of the tent she was resting in.

The three Konoha ninja looked at Fu, the two chunin that were wrestling had their eyes bulge out of their heads as Naruto just groaned as he covered his face in shame.

"Fuuuuuck" he moaned.

**THIS IS A LINE... KOTETSU'S AN IDIOT  
**_**Fu's PoV**_

"_Maybe opening the tent wasn't the best idea in the world" _thought the green haired girl.

"_**I must agree, maybe opening this tent was pretty stupid... WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" **_Fu had to re-coil at the strength of the voice _"what do you mean, what was I thinking? This was your idea"._

"_**Humph"**_

"Er... excuse me, can you hear me?" a voice spoke, causing Fu to put her mind back on track. Scowling Fu leaped from the confides of the tent and assumed an aggressive stance, putting the three men on edge. "Who are you people?" Fu demanded, her voice holding anger and confusion in it.

"Whoa... whoa easy there, we don't mean any trouble" stated the blonde haired one, looking worriedly towards Fu.

Fu wasn't having any of it; these men were here to hurt her... just like all the others that hurt her before "I don't believe you. Now tell me, WHO are you?" she demanded once again. It seems the blonde one nodded grimly "Okay, okay my name is Naruto Uzumaki, genin of Konoha. These two bumbling baboons are Kotetsu and Izumo, now let's all just calm down and talk this through".

**THIS IS A LINE... IN A TENSE SITUATION  
**_**Naruto's PoV**_

Naruto could feel the glare that he received from the so called "baboons" but he couldn't care less. Right now they had an angered Jinchuriki on their hands and if Naruto learnt anything from Garra, it was that angered Jinchuriki were not great.

"_FUCK, I wish I listened to Jiraiya now when he was teaching about these sorts of situations. Fuck, fuck, FUCK I'm such an idiot, now what did he say was the most important thing to do? Ah shit, can't remember guess I'm winging it"._

"Now, listen, Fu... yes we know your name, you were the whole reason we came to Takigakure... NO, not to capture you so don't worry" Naruto really started panicking now; he didn't know how to control this situation they seemed to be in.

"You're lying; everyone says that, they always lie. STOP LYING TO ME" screamed the now distraught Jinchuriki.

"I promise you Fu, I'm not lying, our mission was to rescue you from Akatsuki, and please you have to believe me when I make a promise. I mean it, it's my ninja way, now please calm down" Now Naruto was getting ready to enter sage mode if things got dangerous, he didn't want to harm Fu, but if she attacked he would have no choice.

"Tell me then... what were you planning to do with me AFTER you 'saved' me?" asked Fu suspiciously, however from Naruto's perspective, it seemed she accepted that they were indeed the ones who saved her from Akatsuki.

"Nothing that needs to be questioned, in fact you can go right now if you felt like it, however just know that Konoha has an offer for you" interjected Izumo who had now gotten up of the floor, hoping to alleviate the tension that was flowing.

Fu looked ready to dash at the news that she could go. However the offer that Izumo had mentioned caused her to raise her left eyebrow in curiosity. "What is this so called offer?" she questioned, her voice holding no emotion in it.

"Well you see, we had heard that Akatsuki had started searching for Jinchuriki and that Takigakure had already been attacked once before by them so, your village leader requested aid to "save" you, our mission was to "save" you and if possible. Defeat the members of Akatsuki that were present... you saw how that turned out. Anyway, our Hokage decided that if Akatsuki were targeting Jinchuriki once again, that we should offer you an invite to live in Konoha" Naruto quickly explained, hoping to kami that he had at least got through the minted green haired woman.

"Why would Konoha be interested in me? Do they want to study me? Use me? Or perhaps kill me? Why would I agree to go with you, Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Fu scowled, she wasn't going to be taken to another village so she could just be hurt all over again.

"Or something" replied Naruto as if it made any sense, three people raised their eyebrows in confusion at that statement, none of the eyebrows were blonde for your information.

"What?" Fu wondered quizzically.

"Well you said "do you think you're stupid or something" so I'm answering your question. Look, it's not like you have any real choice. I mean yea, you can go off on an adventure but tell me. Where would you go? How would you survive? And most importantly how would you defend yourself from Akatsuki when they decide to try again and trust me, they WILL try again".

"How would you know that? How would you know anything? You don't even have anything in common with me" Fu harshly replied.

Those words stung Naruto had to admit. What he wouldn't give to convince her otherwise, but he had no idea how she would react, knowing him to be a Jinchuriki, she might hate the Kyuubi or something. Naruto sighed a deep empty sigh and looked into Fu's scared eyes "Fu, listen to me, if anyone could understand what you went through, it would be me, I know what it's like to be treated like dirt beneath someone's boots, I've been through it all and I'm promising you that nothing like that will ever happen again, but I can only keep that promise if you come with us" Naruto walked over to Fu, who backed up slightly "Please Fu, don't do this" he came closer to Fu, who had now closed her eyes, her breathing frantic, knuckles clenched.

Fu seemed to be trying to control her breathing "Ho-how could I believe you... I-I've... I-i've, Oh god, I want to believe you b-" Fu's erratic speech was cut short as she felt a hand upon her shoulder, cracking open her eyes, she saw Naruto looking into her eyes, A happy smile upon his face "Fu, I PROMISE you, on my life. You will never feel the hurt that you felt in that village, you don't have to trust me. Just know that I will protect you".

By now Fu had once again squeezed her eyes shut, tears slipping from her closed eyelids, Fu couldn't take it, she wanted. No NEEDED this, but she just couldn't bring herself to accept this, the hope of being treated fairly and being protected, that's what she wanted most, she didn't want to be hurt anymore, she wouldn't be able to take it.

"W-WHY?" she asked in anguish.

"Because, I know what it's like... to be treated... like a monster"

Those words were whispered so softly that Fu could only just hear them and that caused the damn to burst.

"Please... PLEASE let me come with you" Fu almost begged in desperation, the hope of not being looked at like a monster, was so close, she would do anything for it.

Naruto's happy smile reached both sides of his face.

"Why, it would be my pleasure... Fu"

**YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA**

**That's chapter three, as always any suggestions on how to improve it, please do not hesitate to speak your mind.  
I would also like to thank all of you for being patient with me, I'm a procrastinator and I hate it.**

**This is IEVOLUTION2330I signing off  
CYA**


	4. Chapter 4: Fu, Meet Konoha, My Home!

**Jinchuriki? Try Sage**

"I'm speaking"- Speech  
**"Demon's speaking, justu names"  
**_"I'm thinking"- thinking  
__**"I'm a thinking demon, I'm thinking my justu"- Demon thoughts and justu's being thought of.  
**_Flashbacks will be done in normal writing.  
**THIS IS A LINE... WITH AUTHOR NOTES**

**limadude120****: I thank you sincerely for your kind criticism, I am glad you like the story and I have taken you concerns to heart, believe me, however I simple don't know much about Takigakure and felt that, the longer I write about that place, the easier it would show about my ineptness. And your concerns about Fu? No need to worry, once again Fu may seem a little... "weak" however that is anything but true... Fu is a girl of same age as Naruto who has been treated as bad as Garra, maybe even worse and she doesn't even have an automatic protection like said sand-dude. She is broken and pained but not weak, she is quite strong, however the entire trauma she has suffered has crushed all opposition she may have once had.**

**Reevees****: I read your comments and have come to a conclusion... you are very helpful and I am really glad you at least enjoy this story despite my incompetents at some things. And I hope this chapter lays all worry's to rest, thank you for reading and taking the time to leave a structured comment. **

**KingFox9****: I can't really say anything about when Naruto will tell Fu about himself, it might be this chapter... might be next... it might even be at the end of the story... you'll have to read to find out.**

**Right, with that out of the way... here's the next chapter...**

**CHAPTER 4: "Fu, meet Konoha, My Home"**

_Previously on "Jinchuriki? Try Sage"_

"_W-WHY?" she asked in anguish._

"_Because, I know what it's like... to be treated... like a monster"_

_Those words were whispered so softly that Fu could only just hear them and that caused the damn to burst. _

"_Please... PLEASE let me come with you" Fu almost begged in desperation, the hope of not being looked at like a monster, was so close, she would do anything for it._

_Naruto's happy smile reached both sides of his face._

"_Why, it would be my pleasure... Fu" _

_And the epic story continues_

**THIS IS A LINE... MAYBE?**

"Well... let's head off Naruto" said Kotetsu as he picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulders.

"Yes, let's, Kotetsu, Izumo go ahead and scout, me and Fu will follow at a sedated pace, we should reach Konoha by night fall" the two chunin nodded as they jumped into the trees towards Konoha to scout.

Naruto had now turned around and was looking towards his tent where Fu slept. He let her sleep there for a while longer because of her breakdown earlier this morning. Naruto walked towards the tent and quietly opened the flap to peer inside.

Now Naruto had only opened the flap to wake Fu and check that she was okay, what he expected to see was a sleeping, minted hair coloured girl. Instead what he saw was a fist coming straight for his surprised face.

Quickly, Naruto ducked his head and jumped away, distinctly hearing the word "pervert" being shouted at him.

Now, Naruto may have not been the smartest ninja in the world, but he would like to think he was at least competent in education, and he was because he realised something that stupid ninja's wouldn't have been able to know.

Naruto had just fucked up BIG time.

He probably should have thought of the fact that Fu was sleeping and therefore would associate Naruto going into her tent as she slept as having less than good-natured thoughts running through his head at the time.

Now, Naruto being Naruto wouldn't dream of having those thoughts run through his head, however Naruto didn't know Naruto that well.

Hence why Naruto realised that he needed to be ready to leg it in any direction, at any given time.

If Jiraiya had taught Naruto anything it had been that, if he had ever made a kunoichi think he was a pervert was to prepare himself for either a severe beating or a 1000 meter dash at full speed, because that's what will always happen, it was sort of a tradition these days for perverts.

However Naruto was always someone to break tradition, be it on purpose or by accident and today he wanted to do it on purpose because he believed he could stop the ensuing beating that was about to take place by calmly explaining the situation.

"Now, Fu, please listen to me, I am not a pervert and I certainly had no perverted thoughts in my head when I opened that tent flap, so... yea, don't hurt me please?"

Yea... that would work...

**THIS IS A LINE... ENGLAND**

_Fu's POV, 10 minutes before Naruto enters tent._

"_**Fu, why have thou decided upon going with this... Naruto?"**_

"_I don't know Nana-chan, why do you always speak like you're from 200 years ago?"_

Silence was all Fu heard for a couple of minutes as she rested in the tent, fully-clothed.

"_**Touché young one"**_

Fu couldn't help but giggle at the fact that she had managed to outwit an embodiment of chakra which is older than the whole of Takigakure combined.

Fu sighed, throughout her 15 years of life; she has had only one friend... the demon inside her belly.

She has never even had anyone be nice to her, the village leader Shibuki was sort of nice, but that was just a sham and nothing more, it frustrated her so much that Takigakure had hated her with all their being, when she was the one saving their collective assess. And now Fu was even more of a mess because of this Naruto person, who was he? Was he another evil man who wanted nothing but to help her up, only to knock her back down even more harshly than all the others?

Fu's eye's watered.

"Or- she whispered so silently, that she wasn't sure she said it herself -does he want to help me... does he wants to be my friend?... please let it be so".

A single tear escaped from Fu's right eye, although she hurriedly wiped it away with her sleeve.

"_**Fu! Please, do not cry, beautiful girls like thou should not cry"**_

A faint smile appeared on Fu's tanned face as she nodded her head.

"_Thank-you... Nana-chan"_

Somewhere inside Fu's head, a seven tailed giant hornet nodded its head in acceptance.

"_**Fu, listen to me now. I will not object to this idea of going with this... 'Naruto' person, however I must plead with thou to keep a watchful eye upon thy 'saviour'"**_

"_Don't worry Nana-chan, I'll keep my eyes open at all times and if I see anything out of the ordinary I leave, is that okay with you?"_

Fu's answer was a grumbled 'yes'. Determination suddenly appeared upon Fu's face as she began to rise, to exit the tent. However as she reached the flap to open the tent, someone else's hand had already pulled back the flap, a certain blond haired someone.

How did Fu, an unstable young girl react to this practically unknown individual attempt to open her tent? Well... she threw her fist forward to knock the 'stranger' into the next continent. As Fu's rage mounted at this break in privacy, she could hear the young man plead with her to not hurt him.

**THIS IS A LINE... BRITAIN**

_At present time... Naruto's Pov_

Naruto watched, sweat pouring down his panicked face as Fu climbed out of her tent, where she then continued to glare at the blond haired ramen addict.

Naruto raised his hands in a "Please wait, before you use my head as a football" position "now listen Fu, I am so, so, SO sorry about what just happened and I promise you that I had no questionable intentions, I swear on my promise to become Hokage" Fu just continued to glare hatefully at the pleading Hokage wannabe. Now Naruto was on his knees, attempting his best "puppy dog eyes" Jutsu.

Fu couldn't hold it in anymore, her laugher exploded from her mouth as she held her sides in happy pain. At this moment Naruto could only stare in bewilderment at the minted-green haired girl as she now started to roll on the floor laughing. He could only gape like a puffer fish at the sight.

"_Is this the same Fu from before, she... she seems so happy now"_

Naruto shrugged his shoulders _"I'm never gonna' understand girls._

Naruto just continued to watch Fu laughing, however soon after, laughter erupted from his mouth, his mixing with Fu's.

In a few minutes, both Naruto and Fu had calmed down, Naruto had stopped laughing and Fu was left with a few uncontrollable giggles here and there. Naruto grumbled slightly, it was funny, he'd admit, but it wasn't _that_ funny he thought.

"You finished yet?" Naruto questioned. Fu nodded and smiled slightly at him and Naruto couldn't help but send a smile back towards her. Just then an idea popped into his head "Fu, it seems like you're a bit of a pranker, well I am the prank king and i will offer you a challenge, would you like to hear it".

Fu adopted a thinking pose, her left eyebrow rose and her hands on her hips, after a few seconds of thought Fu nodded, slightly excited by this challenge.

"Okay, here's the challenge, each time you prank me, I will tell you one of my secrets"

"Hmmm, sounds good but what's the catch?"

"No catch, just think of it as a way to trust me more, alright?"

Fu nodded, her green-minted eyes sparkling with mischief "okay then, I accept and now you have to tell me a secret since I just pranked you" Naruto grumbled about cheaters which made Fu giggle slightly, which in turn made Naruto smile on the inside.

"_I think I get it, she doesn't know how to act around people that aren't looking to harm her, so she pranks people... sort of like me when I was younger". _Naruto was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the tanned hand waving in front of his face, and when he did he jumped slightly in shock, once again making Fu giggle slightly. Naruto pouted and Fu's lips twitched upwards once again in amusement "awww, I'm sorry, c'mon, please tell me a secret, please" Naruto already knew that he stood no chance in denying her so he stopped pouting and face Fu completely.

A serious expression formed on Naruto's face and in turn Fu's smile turned into a thin line.

"Now, before I tell you one of my secrets, know that I don't want you telling anyone else these secrets because you will be the first to hear them... okay"

"Okay" Fu answered.

"Promise"

"Yes I promise" Fu continued.

"Pinkie promise"

A look of confusion swarmed over Fu's face as she looked at Naruto who held his pinkie out towards her.

Naruto frowned "have you never given' a pinkie promise before?" he asked curiously.

Fu shook her head, negative was the point she put across. Naruto hummed in thought for a second before opening his eyes and smiling.

"Very well then, me and you will have your first ever pinkie promise right now, how does it sound?"

A huge grin arrived on Fu's face before she nodded and held her pinkie out in front of her and waited for Naruto to make the first move, because she didn't know how to make one.

Naruto reached his pinkie across to Fu's and grabbed hers with his and squeezed slightly while shaking, just after that he let go and looked into Fu's eyes.

"Now we have performed a pinkie promise, you can't tell anyone these secrets unless I let you, okay, this also works for you to me as well, if you ever want to tell me something that's a secret".

Fu nodded.

"Alright, the first secret I will tell is..."

Fu leaned closer to Naruto, wanting to hear his secret nice and clearly.

"My secret is..."

Fu's breath became caught in her mouth in anticipation.

"My secret is that... I have a limited, premium ramen cup at home, that no one else knows about"

It took a few seconds for Fu's brain to catch up with what Naruto just said and when it did, Fu fell face first onto the ground, words sounding suspiciously like "idiot" escaping from her mouth.

"Alright, let's get going, I want to get back to Konoha before nightfall, if you don't mind" as Naruto said this, he turned and was about to jump off into the forest, in the direction of Konoha.

"Wait!" Fu shouted "what sort of secret is that?" she asked incredulously.

Naruto chuckled and sent a fox-like grin towards Fu who shivered slightly because of it. "It's the sort of secret that nobody except us two knows" he then continued to jump into the forest, laughing, Fu chasing after him for tricking her.

**THIS IS A LINE... POTATO**

Naruto was jumping from tree branch to tree branch, his red sage coat billowing with Fu hot on his tail.

Fu threw a pebble she had picked up at Naruto who simply leaned to the right slightly and let the pebble sail by his head, he then turned around, mid-jump and gave Fu two thumbs up and laughed before he turned around again and continued jumping from tree to tree, a now laughing Fu following him.

As Naruto jumped, his thoughts turned to Fu _"this is great, I seem to have made Fu open up slightly, If I keep this up, I know that I can make her trust me"_.

**THIS IS A LINE... TO KONOHA**

Naruto had just jumped out of the forest onto a dirt-path and landed in the middle, dust picking up slightly because of his landing. Naruto quickly ducked underneath another pebble that was thrown at him, courtesy of Fu who had now just landed on the path.

Naruto smiled at the girl and pointed behind her, Fu turned and her eyes widened, a gasp escaped from her mouth as she stared at the masterpiece in front of her.

In front of Fu stood a village... hidden in the leaves.

Naruto walked up beside Fu and placed a hand on her shoulder before he too gazed at Konoha.

"Fu, Meet Konoha, My home"

**CHAPTER FINISHED!**

_**There you have it, chapter four of "Jinchuriki? Try Sage".  
Let me know what you think and all that JAZZ.**_

_**Next chapter contains Naruto's reunion with his friends and Fu's first interaction with them, look forward to it.**_

_**This is IEVOULTION2330I signing off...  
CYA**_


End file.
